Do You Believe, My Rain Angel?
by Midnight Write
Summary: A strange turn of events and Miyu ends up having no home and no one to turn to. Just back from a mission, Izumo asks for help from the young nurse and helps Miyu in her time of need. But when all is in turmoil, what is a little lightning? IzumoOC


**So I have writer's block (damn) and I needed to write something really lovey dovey so I can be more angsty with my story ****To Ease The Pain****. **

**This and a couple other oneshots are starring the older generation in Naruto!! ******

**Reviews would be very much appreciated!! **

**IzumoOC. OC is Miyu Tenshi, meaning "Rain Angel" **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Miss, you can't go in." The man repeated his words, trying to reinforce how sincere he was.

"But, if I could only—" My voice trembled, because I already knew it was worthless to try and return to my apartment; the fire had caused too much damage.

"No, it is much too dangerous. No one is allowed in until all the damage is repaired."

"But that could take months!" The worker didn't seem at all phased by my pleas. I spun on my heel, ripping my cap off from my head in frustration. My white nurse's gown was ruddy from my last shift; a patient had come in bleeding profusely. My feet took my body where I subconsciously pleased; I had no family to turn to and friends would be going to sleep so I couldn't go to them. My eyes read the pattern of cobblestone below my feet, the sporadic repetitiveness hypnotic. Even as night was beginning to set in, the sky seemed to become bleaker as clouds stole away what little sunlight was left.

"Great..." I tilted my head upwards towards the heavens as the first drops of rain splattered on my cheeks. The pace at which the rain fell quickened but I didn't hurry; I had nowhere to go. Surprising as it was, the rain—as it soaked my clothes and hair until they suctioned to my skin and felt heavy on my shoulders—seemed to calm my mind in turmoil. My shoes eventually felt too weighted as they collected water like a sponge so I slipped them off my feet. The cobblestone now was not only seen as a pattern, it was also felt, the shapes and contours of the rocks pressing into my feet. I spotted my favorite coffee shop and ducked into the doors, the bright lights and warmth of the shop welcoming me in a caffeine smelling embrace.

After ordering a coffee and finding home in one of the plush seat, I gently allowed my eyes to flutter close as to allow my mind to think without any interruptions.

**Izumo's POV**

I took another sip from my cup, the warm drink slithering down my throat and warming my chest from the inside. It was a much appreciated feeling that differed much from the cold nights of traveling during a mission. My clothes were only slightly wet but they felt cool on my wearied muscles. Everything screamed that I needed sleep but I forced the caffeine to take its effect and keep me awake.

"We need to go out. Like a bar or something." Kotetsu's eyes shone from behind his ratted hair and dirt coated face with the enticement of an alcoholic numbness.

"Alcohol isn't what you need. What you need is a doctor; your damn hand is broken." Kotetsu glanced down at his gimp hand, its skin was a bruised purple and he could barely move his fingers. He shrugged it off casually as he rested it on the arm of the chair. Our attention was usurped suddenly by the chill that swept in with a young nurse, her arms seemingly holding herself together as she shivered up to the counter. Her dark blonde hair clutched to her face and her cap was fisted in one of her hands. Her whole figure was drenched and her wet, bare feet made light taps on the stone floor. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Her? I don't even know her. And how would she help? Does she have gin or something?"

"I doubt it but she's a nurse; she could heal it for you." I sent him a stern glance, the edge of my cup just barely touching my lip. When I saw he wasn't going to do anything, I stood up.

**Miyu's POV**

I could hear the two ragged shinobi talking at the table a few bounds away from my own but what they were saying was merely a worthless and unnoticed thought. I had other things to worry about. Where would I go? An Inn would work but I didn't quite have the money to afford one for a month. A friend's house would be my best bet…

A light tap was placed on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see one of the two shinobi standing over me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying my best not to sound rude. The shinobi gazed at me for a moment; his words seemed to be lost in his throat. His charcoal eyes shone with weariness and fatigue, his face was smudged with dirt which was slowly being eroded by rain that was dripping off of his hair. The shinobi finally regained his sense of speech.

"Uh, yes, kangoshi-chan—"

"Miyu"

"I don't mean to disrupt your evening Miyu-chan but my friend seems to have a broken hand." The shinobi kept eye contact, showing little shame in asking for assistance from a stranger; His manners impeccable, his request humble and open, giving me the choice to help or not. But I would do anything to distract myself from my current predicament.

"Of course I'll help—"

"Izumo" A small graced Izumo's face, masking some of the weariness as he led me to his friend. The friend—a navy haired shinobi—had his hand rested on the arm of his chair, the rough fingers twisted and slightly mangled from, what looked like, being crushed.

"And you are?" I asked the shinobi his name, acting like he was a true patient in trying to make the process of healing his hand a bit less painful by being on a personal level.

"Kotetsu" his answer was gruff and his voice was lined with a hint of the agony radiating off of his contorted hand.

"Well, Kotetsu, I'll be honest: this is going to hurt. But trust me; it will hurt more to have it stay like this for much longer." I gave him a small grin as I took up his maimed hand. Kotetsu flinched, an involuntary reaction to my touch. As gentle as it may have been, his break was still overly sensitive. I examined his hand, it appeared that three fingers were broken and one knuckle was dislocated. Glancing at each of them once, I swiftly pushed the knuckle back into place with my nimble fingers. His muffled cries reached my ears but I continued to work, placing his hand in mine, palm up. Using my fingers as a splint, I forced his fingers to straighten, improperly healed breaks cracking by my hand. A green glow reaching my palm, I swiftly healed the break and the chakra realigned the bones and cleansing his hand of infection. Allowing Kotetsu his hand back, he flexed his renewed hand. I grinned at Kotetsu, his attention on his curving fingers and freed knuckles.

"Thank you Miyu-chan." Kotetsu beamed at me, the pain in his eyes dulled and eased.

"You're welcome Kotetsu."

"How can we pay you, Miyu?" Izumo sipped his coffee, as I gazed towards him. He didn't seem too good himself. He was just as ragged as his companion; maybe even more wearied. Leaning forward, I lightly brushed healing chakra over a cut in his cheek and over his over temperate forehead as a few strands of my hair fell from my face when I shook my head. A small floridity crossed Izumo's cheeks at my touch.

"Izumo, you have a fever. You should probably get home for some rest. And there's no need to pay me. I could never ask for anything in return for something as simple as that." A stern gaze slipped over Izumo's features under my fingertips, his roughened face more statuesque and stoic. I sat back in my seat, the cushion swallowing me a bit more as I gazed back at him, a façade of complete tranquility and satiation covering my still storming thoughts.

"There has to be something we can do." Izumo was persistent, his gaze stern and unable to be mitigated. My smile spread as I shook my head again.

"No really. It was my pleasure." With that, I recollected my shoes and rose to leave. Izumo copied my actions, placing money down on the table for their drinks. Kotetsu stood himself; his hand held within his other for tenderness was still a problem from the break. I exited the establishment, the rain still patting on the awnings like the small patter of drums. An involuntary shiver crawled through my body as the chilled rain splattered on my skin and dampened my hair and clothes again. Izumo and Kotetsu followed me out, catching up and taking the same pace as me. The rocks under my feet were now slick with puddles of rain water and I had to watch my steps carefully from stone to stone.

"Can we at least walk you home?" My eyes widened as my escapist reality came crashing around me and I was plunged into the fact that I had nowhere to go for the night.

"No no no. I can't let you do that." I felt my voice tremble ever the slightest with the speciousness and secretiveness of my manner. As a wind swept through the street, another shiver managed to pull at my figure.

"Just let us make sure you get home alright. This guy here would be worried all night if not." Kotetsu spoke this time, his pace at mine to the opposite side of me from Izumo. My defeated gaze travelled from one shinobi to the other, finally landing on Izumo. My defenses broke at his insightful gaze.

"Miyu, what's wrong?" Izumo voice made it seem like he wanted to help me solve my problems. I broke down; assistance would be needed at this point.

"Do either of you know of any cheap but sanitary Inns?" Again, my glance swept across the two of them; their expressions becoming slightly amused.

"Not one with both of those qualities. Why? Are you new around here?" Kotetsu hadn't managed to filter his chuckles as he shook his head at me.

"No," I paused, not sure how to phrase my predicament. The last thing I wanted was pity; it may be vain and stubborn but I didn't want pity, "My apartment is just…under some repairs…"

"Let me guess: Fire." Laughter bubbled behind Izumo's lips; his face reflecting the amusement at my bewildered expression. The clouds above our trio had begun to collect and cling together as if magnetism was pulling them towards each other where they threatened to clash.

"How did you know?"

"That's always the reason for 'apartments under repair'. Konoha has always had problems with apartment fires. The best thing to do is to just have family on hand to stay with." I fell silent, my lips clenched shut as we ambled through the streets. Where we were heading was most likely a mystery to all three of us but Izumo and Kotetsu didn't seem to want to let me just amble off to just anywhere on my own and I wasn't surely going to just slip off now that they knew my dilemma. "You do have family here, right?" Izumo suddenly glanced down at me as I shook my head again, my lips refusing to allow me to speak. "Friends?" I sent him a fleeting, narrow-eyed glare.

"Yes I have friends, just none that can afford apartments to hold more than one. And it's too late to call now. Thank you for your help, but I really have to go and find someplace to stay for tonight." My pace hastened, attempting to put space between myself and the shinobi. I hugged my shoes to my chest, attempting to bring more warmth into my chilled and shaking body. The pads of my feet, gripped each rock less steadily as I sped up; the cobblestones feeling less and less rough as I continued going until they felt like slick plastic beneath my feet. I lost my balance suddenly, my foot sliding over the smoothed and worn stone as I turned a corner. My shoes smacked onto the ground, the world around me becoming as unstable as a tower of children's blocks. But before the solid, cold ground could lay a hand on me, someone pulled me into them. Lifting my chin to see who had saved me from my fall, Izumo was beaming down at me, his wet hair dripping onto my cheeks. Grinning sheepishly, Izumo's chest hummed with his laughter as he chuckled down at me.

"You sure you don't need help?" My face warmed, a small rose blush dusting over my cheeks. Kotetsu's presence had disappeared; he had most likely already left for home. I grasped Izumo's wrists in front of me, expecting to be set back on my feet; Izumo ignored my grip as his arms stayed locked about my waist, keeping me close to his chest as if I would disappear if he released. "I have room at my place if you need somewhere to stay for the night." My neck was still craned back, my vision staring up at Izumo, a warm smile on his face and trusting gleam in his eyes. My heart beat up in my throat like a bird fluttering madly to be released as I fought with myself over whether or not I could believe his words to be candid. As if a silent conversation had passed between us, Izumo let my feet down onto the cobblestone and took my hand warmly for my own balance's sake. I followed him willingly, my shoes in my other hand tightly so I wouldn't lose them again. My hand was rather small compared to Izumo's, and definitely much less rough, as his hands were calloused from years of training and extreme use. The rain only beat down faster and at a higher rate as we followed an invisible line, a twisting and winding trail through the streets of Konoha.

Izumo withdrew a key from his pocket, the small glint of metal fitting perfectly into the slot. With a slightly mocking bow and a smirk pulling at his lips, Izumo ushered me into his home, a low carpet unfurling below my feet as a lamp illuminated the apartment. The sound of the deep patter of rain reached my ears as the drops beat against the roof, the sound a soft tin patter.

"Do you need anything Miyu?" Creaks and the normal bustling of a person came from a room to my left, what I assumed to be Izumo's room. My attention became fickle, switching from one thing to another as I tried to decide if I should sit or just stand; either way I was dripping rain water everywhere. Dropping my soaked shoes next to the door, I ambled aimlessly about the apartment, my curiosity overflowing my thoughts with random questions that would probably never be spoken aloud. When a chuckle wafted across the room, I spun around, blushing, to face Izumo who was mussing his hair dry with a towel. He tossed another towel to me before disappearing back into his room. Bringing the plush fabric to my face, I gently sponged the moisture off my cheeks. "Do you need some dry clothes?" Glancing down at my dress, sticking to my body and still sopping wet, I continued the ruffle my hair with the towel.

"Um, yes please, if you have some." Izumo returned to the front room, a set of clothes in his hand. Izumo himself had a pair of dry shorts on, an arid shirt flung over his shoulder lazily. His chest, still uncovered by clothes, was slightly dirty and had small wounds and scars skipped across the taut muscles. Not paying attention to his eyes watching me, I gazed at his scathed torso, approaching with a worried gaze. Brushing away some of the caked on dirt, I pushed the green hued chakra to my fingertips and brushed my chakra over a few of the wounds.

"Miyu, what are you doing?" I continued healing the abrasions, not averting my gaze to answer.

"Izumo, you really should have gone to the hospital; these could be infected." Izumo grabbed my hands with the set of clothes he had retrieved for me in one hand, forcing me to look up at him.

"Miyu, you don't need to worry." Izumo's voice was reassuring, his deep hazel eyes sparkling with warmth and amusement at the rosy flush that darkened a few shades when I noticed what I was doing. My embarrassment disappeared slightly as I rose onto my tiptoes and placed my hand on his forehead. His forehead, normally hidden by the mop of chestnut hair, was burning and there was a light layer of sweat sticking over his skin.

"You have a fever, you really need to let me finishing healing you." I glanced at Izumo while still on my tiptoes; his lightly flushed face extremely close to mine, causing my blush to return. I was still for only a moment but that moment seemed to last a lifetime. Both of us had fallen silent, just gazing at each other, so silent that the raging storm outside could be heard well in the dim apartment. Returning to reality, I swabbed healing chakra over his forehead and dropped back onto my heels, turning away slightly. "I'm going to need to check your fever in another hour or so to see if it's gone down at all."

"Alright, thank you. Here are some clothes for you; I hope they fit okay because they're the smallest I have. The guest room is right there, if you need anything I'll be in the room right next door. " His words were a bit rushed, his gaze averted and his blush was still evident on his cheeks. Taking the clothes gingerly, I scurried into the room Izumo had gestured to and flipped on the light. The room wasn't big, but it was a guest room after all. Setting the clothes on the crisp sheets, I peeled off the soaking dress and pulled the dry shirt over my head. The fabric was soft from age, the shirt falling to the top of my thighs as I pulled on the shorts which I had to roll a few times to fit loosely around my hips and draped just past my knees. Sighing, I crawled under the crisp covers, my wet hair soaking the feathery pillow as I pulled the top cover up to my chin. My chilled limbs slowly warmed under the blankets; a lulled drowsiness taking hold of me in its plush grip as my eyes fluttered shut and sleep overcame me.

With a loud crack of lightning, my eyes flew open, wide with shock and fear. I slowed my breathing as the rain was all I heard above my head. Then, there was another crash as more thunder rolled through, followed by the bright flash of lightning through the window. Sitting up in my bed, I sunk further into the top blanket as I tried to block out the sound and sight, failing miserably. Each time the whip of thunder cracked, I would jump out of my skin involuntarily, the bright flashes blinding me for seconds at a time. Fear rose in my throat, choking my breathing and hastening my heart beat as more and more of the loud thunder and blinding lightning continued. A small squeak managed to sneak out of my mouth each time I jumped, my fear only heightening as the sound grew louder. Finally gaining control of my legs again, I forced myself to stand, Izumo's shorts and shirt falling back to their long length around me. Sneaking on my toes, I snuck out of my room, hoping to get a glass of milk or maybe turn on the TV to try and calm my fluttering nerves. The room was pitch black around me, the darkness making it so I might as well have had a blindfold on. As I exited the room, was unable to find the light switch and used the small bits of vision that came with the lightning to lead me through the apartment.

The wood floor was cold beneath the pads of my feet as I tiptoed towards what I hoped was the kitchen; but my senses became even more vague as I entered a part of the apartment I hadn't been in before. As I jumped again at yet another strike of lightning, my foot caught on a very hard, very solid object which threw my balance out the window. With a reverberating thud, my body, still wrapped in the blanket I had taken off my bed, crashed to the floor. Tangled up and bruised, I shrunk even more into my soft blanket as I squeaked at more thunder.

"Miyu?" Izumo's voice came from the darkness as shivers pulled at my body, another flash of lightning striking through the sky. Completely covering my head with the blanket, I remained on the floor for a minute, waiting for the lightning to pass.

"Uh huh.."

"What are you doing?" Izumo's question was quieted by the fabric covering my head but still audible none the less.

"O, n-nothing really." Fear and nervousness sent my voice quivering, my shivering not helping the waver of my voice. Suddenly, I was lifted off the ground, blanket and all, by Izumo, his arms holding me securely below my knees and shoulders. "Izumo, you don't need to—" With another crash of thunder, I jumped deeper into Izumo's hold, squeezing my eyes shut and hugging my arms around his neck, emitting a small yelp. A laugh vibrated in Izumo's chest as he chuckled at my timidity. "It's not funny, Lightning and thunder are scary shit." Even with my protest, Izumo continued to laugh and I knew that my fear was irrational, especially for my age. Giving me a quick reassuring squeeze, Izumo turned around to start for where he had come from.

"Come on, you can sleep with me." A blush crept up his face when he realized what he had said, the rose dusting growing darker in the low light. "I mean, you can stay in my room for the night if you would like." I only nodded, my cheek rubbing gently against his chest. My fingers were clamped on the back of Izumo's neck, growing tighter and tighter with each both of lightning and each crash of thunder. Izumo placed me gently on the warm sheets of his bed, his arms leaving me as he dropped onto the other side of the bed, looking towards me as I shook with each sound of the storm. Izumo wrapped me into an embrace, his strong arms holding me close to his chest as I shivered.

"Why are you afraid of storms?" My answer wouldn't come up, it wouldn't spit itself out.

"I don't really know," I finally managed, "I just need to be distracted. Talking, listening, something—"

"Then we can talk. Were you born here in Konoha?"

"No," Another shiver of tentativeness, "I was born in Suna before I moved here to pursue my career. The hospitals here have much more advanced supplies and teaching techniques." Another shake racked my body, Izumo tightening his arms around me.

"Why a nurse?" His voice was just above a whisper to me, his eyes sparkling in the low light.

"Why a shinobi?" I asked in return, holding his eye contact.

"I asked first." A small smirk crossed his face, the amusement shining in his eyes.

"Ok," my own smirk appeared, mine being more wavering than his, "Because I love healing people. Now answer my question." I jumped again, Izumo's grip tightening to try and comfort me.

"Because, there is nothing like the adrenalin of a fight." We talked for what seemed like hours, our gazes never drifting from the others. A tender, glowing sensation had bloomed in my chest, a loving, beautiful emotion that only increased with each word Izumo spoke. Our questions ranged from deep, philosophical questions, to ones as random as color favoritism. My fearful jumps and twitches, although still occurring, were smaller and less frequent as I snuggled deeper into Izumo.

"What do you believe in?" Izumo's question struck me as odd yet it really wasn't all that different to his previous questions.

"Like what?"

"Well, do you believe in love?"

"Not really." Izumo sent me a quizzical look, inquiring of an explanation. "I mean, yes there is love but it's just too hard to believe that there is some magical force in the universe that can overcome anything. Especially when we still need people to fight and kill." Izumo rolled his eyes, at which I shook my head. As I glanced back at him, I noticed Izumo's cheeks were still flushed, a light pink caressing the skin. Pressing my hand to Izumo's cheek, the fever that was racking through his body could be felt easily.

"Your fever's back." Izumo watched me patiently as my hand jumped over his skin when I sprang with another crash of the storm. "I need to heal those other wounds. Where were they?" My voice was unsteady but I concentrated my fear on my work. Lifting his shirt, Izumo displayed the deeper gashes that covered his skin. I traced my fingertips over the broken flesh, each one knitting back together under the hue of the healing chakra. Izumo watched my ministrations carefully, each wound disappearing to be replaced by regenerated skin.

"You really don't need to do this."

"I can't just let this infection become worse." My hand wavered as I held back a squeak of timidity at more thunderous crashing. I continued healing until the thunder seemed to shake the very windows as if it were rapping on the glass, wishing to be let in. My shivers grew into complete tremors as lightning glistened at the window, shining as it refracted off the rain. I couldn't concentrate any more on my task, my fear holding me hostage in its iron like grip. Izumo grasped my hands in his own before they could reach his forehead, the emerald chakra dulling on my fingers as he pulled me closer to try and comfort my fear away. I struggled against his grasp, not because I didn't want his embrace but because I feared that his fever would grow warmer and cause him to become even more ill. To cease my squirming, Izumo rolled on top of me, using gravity against me to the point where it was no use to struggle.

"Miyu, stop. Just for a moment." Izumo's eyes were dark amber gems, causing the strange emotion to grow more noticeable and sending my heart fluttering like a hummingbird caged within my ribs. Izumo was in such a close proximity, his warm minty breathe was fanning over my sensitive skin. The room was completely silent but sometimes, silence says more than words. And at the moment, the silence was screaming at me. My wants were thrashing within my own body, fighting to be satisfied. I wanted to surge forward, wanted Izumo to be by my side, to calm my fears; I wanted him and only him to be the reason for my heart to flutter as it was and only him to be the reason this warm glow was placed in chest. As if he felt it himself, Izumo leaned down, his hair tickling my cheeks as he leant forward. His lips were like soft petals pressing against my own lips; his kiss pushing his own emotions: love, endearment, and protectiveness. The kiss was so light and gentle, just leaving me with a brusque sensation. I drew Izumo as close as I could to me, my hands crawling up his neck to tangle in his mop of chestnut hair. The locks of mahogany were incredibly silken underneath my fingertips, the messy hair dripping down and brushing my face gently. As Izumo pulled away to gaze at me, it felt as though he had pulled away a great fire and I was increasingly growing colder and missing the warmth. Our gazes connected for only a few seconds before I tightened my grip to place my lips on his again, the trickling ecstasy returning for a longer amount of time. Izumo's arms snaked around my waist closing the space between us even more. Nuzzling my face into Izumo's neck, his voice suddenly whispered huskily into my ear. "I think you're wrong. There has to be something mystical to make me fall in love with someone after only hours with them."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

16 Months Later…

I exited the hospital quickly, wishing to hurry home before the night took hold of Konoha. The setting sun was peaking out weakly, yet it was from behind clouds, which swirled about the sky threateningly. My shoes created light taps on the pavement steps as I descended to the street, the skirt of my alabaster sundress blowing behind me breezily. The sunlight grew even weaker; the fight between the sun and the clouds being won by the clouds. I removed my shoes carefully, the cobblestone below my feet heated by the sun. I ambled through the streets, putting off my reaching of my final destination. But I knew I would have to go to the Hokage eventually; I had been called as Izumo's spouse to a meeting about his and Izumo's delayed return from their mission. I glanced down at the glittering diamond, the love it had meant being of much more value than the gem itself; in reality, I would give up the gem for Izumo's return; I would give up anything to see him return safely. There was this dull pain in my chest—it was the absence of that warm love—an ache only Izumo's presence could cure. My winding path finally led me to the town square, the Hokage's building looming close.

Light music was drifting into the square, the gentle lullaby of a piano mixed with the strong voice of a soprano.

_You are my sweetest downfall…_

The music drew me in and in my desperate attempt to keep my distance with the Hokage' building, I let my eyelids shield my eyes and the pads of my feet brushed the cobblestone as I began to sway with the music.

_I have to go, I have to go…_

Izumo had asked me to dance with him after a dinner together; his hands had guided me by my hips across the dance floor, my hands locking behind his neck. He had told me that he would be leaving on a mission for a couple weeks and that he wished he didn't have to go.

_You are my sweetest downfall…_

He had asked me again if I believed in love. I was still stubborn to my ways telling him that I loved him but it was still just too hard to believe, especially since there were people who were pulling him away from me. He told me again that he thought I was wrong. Then he bent down on one knee and asked me to marry him before he left. I said yes.

_Beneath the stars came falling on our heads…_

On the night he left, I had walked with Izumo to the gates, my fingers intertwined with his. Kotetsu was waiting as we approached, our pace slow and lethargic. Izumo had told me to remember him if I grew lonely, to know that his love for me and my love for him would make sure he came home. I had doubted him then and now, I truly wondered.

_But they're just old light, they're just old light…_

I spun, my skirts flowing out around my legs as I felt rain drip onto my open hand and cheeks.

_And he kissed me til the morning light…_

I had watched as Izumo and Kotetsu disappeared, the warmth of Izumo's kiss lingering on my lips as a few tears trickled from my eyes.

The piano suddenly slowed, the rain now pouring down on my head as if a waterfall had formed above me. My whole body was soaked and involuntary shivers were running up and down my spine, but the piano continued, diminishing at a steady rate and the voice had completely halted. I spun about once more, extending my arm out gracefully. I began to pull back, realizing just how wet I was and that I still had to meet with the Hokage. But then a gentle hand wrapped around mine before drawing me into a solid chest. My eyes shot open, Izumo lifting me off the ground and spinning in circles with me in his embrace. An overjoyed bolt of electricity ran through my veins as my heart doubled over with joy. My arms wrapped themselves about Izumo, my fingers running through his hair and my lips placing ecstatic butterfly kisses along his cheek, jaw and neck.

_I loved you first, I loved you first…_

His lips finally found mine, all the love and yearning pressed behind the kiss. Izumo stopped spinning, instead sweeping me off my feet as he dipped us, our lips still touching tenderly yet with a desire too strong. His lips left mine to kiss back along my lower jaw and the top of my neck before reaching my ear. The rain pattered on the street and splashed off my face. Izumo was just as soaked, his auburn eyes surrounded by wet locks of chestnut hair. Although no words were uttered, each touch and kiss shouted, "I love you, I missed you, and I was afraid I would never see you again."

Izumo brought my lips back onto his as he pulled my knees up in his other arm. The kiss broke only a few centimeters, the intimacy almost palpable as rain showered over us. Our gazes stayed locked, amber and emerald, as I placed my hand on his cheeks, my thumb rubbing over his cheek delicately. Izumo kissed my lips lightly before kissing my lower jaw and neck to reach my ear. His whisper was husky and low, his breath sending a bright shiver down my spine.

"Do you believe in love?"

_You are my sweetest downfall…_

"I do now."

_I loved you first…_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Song used is "Samson" by Regina Spektor. A very beautiful song that means a lot to me.**

**Izumo Kamizuki belongs to Misashi Kishimoto.**

**Miyu Tenshi and this story/plot belongs to me, Midnight Writer 13.**

**Reviews would be appreciated!!**


End file.
